legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 P13/Transcript
(The next morning at the Sequin Land Base, Erin is seen waking up) Erin: *Eyes slowly open*..... (Erin stretches) Erin: *Yawns*.... (Erin then gets out of bad) Erin: Ahhhh. Finally a good night's rest. ???: Heh. (Erin looks to find Jack in the bed next to her) Jack: Sleep well sweetie? Erin: Oh definitely. I feel like a whole new person. Jack: And there were no spiders to bother you this time. Erin: Heh. Yeah tell me about it I- …… W-Wait. I'm not going crazy right now right? I'm back at our base right? Jack: Yep. Erin: Hmm.... (Erin walks over to Jack) Jack: Hm? (Erin touches Jack's face) Erin: Hm... Jack: Uhhh, Erin? Erin: Yep. You're real. Jack: Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Erin: Let's just say I went on a trip down hallucination vile on my first day in that nest. And man did it get me good. Jack: Oh. Yeah the people at the nest told me about that. Erin: So... Its over? I'm home now? Jack: Yes. You're safe and sound. Erin: *Huge sigh of relief* Thank. God. Jack: *Smile* Erin:....Hold on... Jack: Yeah? Erin: Where's Fang? Jack: ?? Fang?? Erin: Yeah. Jack: You....wanna KNOW where he is?? Erin: That's right. Jack: He's... With Craig, but- Erin: THanks honey. *Kisses Jack on the cheek* Later I'll give you a dance as thanks for saving me. *Leaves the room* Jack:...……… (Jack shrugs and lies back down. The scene then cuts to Erin entering Craig's room) Erin: Craig? Craig: Hm? Oh hey Erin! Erin: Hey. Glad to see you again. Craig: Me to! I'm so glad to see you're okay! I felt so bad after you got kidnapped... Erin: Its okay Craig. At least you weren't hurt. Craig: Yeah. So what's up? Erin: Is Fang in here? Craig: F-Fang?? Erin: Yes. Craig: W-Why do you wanna know? Erin; I just wanna see him. Craig: Y-Y-You wanna see him...?? Erin: I'm not gonna squish him if that's what you're worried about. Craig: You're not? Erin: Nope. In fact, I wanna play with him. Craig:.....W-What? Erin: Yeah. So come on where is he? Craig:.... Who are you and what have you done with Erin? Erin: Craig come on. Craig: Umm, *Points* on the table in the jar. Erin: Thanks. (Erin walks over to Fang's jar and picks it up) Fang:... (Erin then goes and lies down on the bed as she stares at Fang) Erin:....*Sigh* (Erin takes Fang out of the jar) Craig: Erin?? Erin: *Holds up Fang in her hands* Hey there little buddy! Fangs:..... Erin: I bet you're surprised huh? After all the times I freaked out every time I saw you, now here I am suddenly holding you in my hands like nothing's wrong. Am I right? Fang:..... Erin: I'm assuming you're surprised. (Fang then nods) Erin: Thought so. Craig: Erin what- Erin: *Sits up* Well let me tell you: After spending days in a nest FULL of spiders, I think I pretty much just got over that stupid fear. Fang:.... Erin: And there's also the fact I wanna thank you Fang. You helped me get though that first day. Craig: Huh?? Erin Seriously Fang, if it wasn't for you, I'd be a Spider Queen's toy right now. Fang:.... (Fang looks with a confused expression) Erin: I know it sounds confusing, but it's true. Craig: Erin are you okay? Erin: A lot happened in that nest. But because of it, I am now over my fear of spiders. *Puts Fang on her shoulder* Craig: Wait, really?! Erin: Really Craig. Craig: *Gasp* AWESOME!!!! Fang:... Craig: Now you two can finally be best friends! Erin: Yep. So. What do you guys wanna do? I feel like playing. Craig: Hmmm... Fang:.... (Fang then starts to crawl down Erin's arm) Erin: *Shudders* Oooh, that still feels weird. Craig: Oh, you'll get used to that eventually. Erin: Yeah. Not this girl. Craig: Heh. Erin: Hmm, do you and Craig have any fun games you play? Craig: I mean, Fang's a genius at Hide and Seek. Erin: Ah! Well then, let's see what this little guy can do! Craig: Yeah! You heard her Craig! We're playing Hide and Seek! Fang:.... (Fang then crawls off and hides somewhere in Craig's room) Erin: Whoa! Craig: Yeah he moves fast when it comes to Hide and Seek. Erin: I can tell. Craig: Well, let's get started! (Erin nods as the two start to play hide and seek. A little while later, they're seen looking around the room still) Erin: *Sigh* Craig: Crap, he's gotten way better than I thought. Erin: I made a mistake making this challenging. Craig: Yeah. (Erin stands up) Erin: Hmm... (Erin then catches something in the corner of her eye) Erin: Huh? (Erin sees Fang on top of Craig's dresser) Erin: *Gasp* Found him! Fang:.... (Erin puts her hand on the dresser) Erin: Come on buddy, it's over. (Fang crawls onto Erin's hand) Erin: Gotta say you had me going there. Fang:.... Erin: Heh. Craig: I told you he was good. Erin: Sure is. (Fang blinks happily before he crawls around on Erin's body in pure joy) Erin: *Giggles* F-Fang take it easy! I get it you're happy! Craig: Awwww he loves you! Erin: I-I'm glad b-but seriously he needs to stop! He's tickling! Craig: *Smiles* Okay Fang take it easy. (Craig puts his hand out as Fang crawls onto it still excited) Erin: *Happy expression* Craig: Man, he hasn't been this happy before. Erin: Well I guess he now knows he's truly welcome among us now. (Fang shows something a happy expression) Craig: Thanks so much Erin. I'm so glad you and him are friends now. Erin: Me too Craig. (The two smile. Suddenly there is a knock at the door) Erin: Hm? Craig: Come in! (Suddenly the door opens and...) ???: There you are! ???: We've been wondering if you were up! Erin: !! Batty?! Slimer?! Craig: Oh! I forgot to mention them! Slimer: How're you doing bestie? Batty: We heard you laughing so we figured you finally woke up! Erin: I-I um.. W-Wow. You both look different. Slimer: Yep! We're purified! Look at me rocking the white colors! Erin: Y-YEah. What are you guys doing here anyway? Slimer: Oh you didn't hear?! Batty: Your brother Alex decided to make us honorary Defenders! Erin:.... Huh? Batty: That's right! We're not only part of Blake's army, but with you guys now! Slimer: YAY!! GROUP HUG!! (The two run up and hug Erin) Erin: B-B-But what about your Queen?! What about your nest?! Slimer: Oh we still care about her! Batty: But any chance to stay with our bestie is a chance we'll always take! Erin: W-Wait hold up this- WAAAH! (The two girls lift up Erin) Erin: G-Girls put me down! Slimer: Let's go play bestie! Erin: B-But w-w-wait! Batty: Aww come on! Slimer: We're gonna have so much FUN!! Craig: Heh, have fun Erin! Erin: Craig help! They're kidnapping me again! Craig: Sorry! its time to feed Fang! Erin: CRAAAAIG!!!! (The two leave the room with Erin as Craig goes to feed Fang. It then cuts to Batty and Slimer carrying Erin throughout the base) Slimer: Onward to adventure! Batty: Woo hoo! Erin: G-Guys seriously! Take it easy! Alex: *Voice* Oh hey girls. (The 3 look to see Alex) Erin: Alex you wanna explain what's going on??? Alex: What? Erin: What did you say to these girls??? Alex: I made them Defenders. I figured you'd want some of your BFFs on the team. Erin: BFFs??? Slimer: Yep! Batty: The one and only! Alex: Yeah after we took the nest, these girls just wouldn't stop talking about you. They really seem to like you. Erin: T-Trust me I'm aware. They wanted us to snuggle up to the Queen after all. Alex: Huh?? Erin: Moving on Alex! Alex: Umm, okay. Slimer: Anyways! Batty: Onward Slimer! ERin: W-Wait! Alex give me a hand here! Alex: Sorry sis, I gotta go see Blake. We're working details of our next move with Nova. Have fun. *Leaves* Erin: Alex! Slimer: Now then, let's go! (The three continue on) Slimer: We're gonna have so much- (Slimer then runs into Raynell) Slimer: AH!!! Batty: *Trips* WHOA!!! (Batty and Erin fall down) Batty and Erin: GNN!!! Raynell: Oh! I'm sorry! Slimer: *Stands up* No no it's fine! I wasn't looking where I was going! Raynell: Oh hey! You're the slime girl! Slimer: Oh! You're a Targhul like me! And woooow! You are VERY pretty! Raynell: Aww you think so? Slimer: Yep! Raynell: Thanks uhhhh....Slimy right? Slimer: Slimer. Raynell: Ah, got it! Slimer: But you can call me Slimy if you want! Raynell: Okay! Maybe it'll be my nickname for you! Slimer: That sounds awesome! So what's your name? Raynell: I'm Raynell! Slimer: Nice to meet you Ray-Ray! Raynell: Ray-Ray? Slimer: Yep! Raynell: Huh, I like it! Slimer: Thought you would! Batty: So I take it that's another bestie on the team? Slimer: A girl this pretty? You bet! Raynell: *Gasp* A bestie!? Erin: Oh no... Raynell and Slimer: BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!! Erin:.... Batty: Alright! Four besties against the world! Slimer: Yeah! Come on Bestie's! Let's go play! Erin: Y-Yeah you girls go on without me. I gotta- WAAH! (Raynell gets underneath Erin and puts her hands on her sides to pick her up. They all run off) Raynell: Let's go everyone! Erin: WHY ARE YOU TARGHULS SO STRONG!? Slimer: It's all natural Erin! Batty: Might not have biceps or abs, but we're as strong as can be! Erin: Ahh man... Raynell: Now let's go! (The four run off outside. Jessica and Emily are seen watching) Jessica: Think she'll be okay? Emily: She's been through worse you know. Jessica: True. Emily: You remember Gnash's nest ri- Jessica: *Covers Emily's mouth* DON'T....remind me. Emily: *Muffled* Okay okay! (Jessica uncovers Emily's mouth. The scene then cuts to outside where Raynell, Erin, Slimer and Batty are seen sitting on the beach) Batty: Ahhhh. Feel that sun Slimy! Slimer: Feels soooo good. Batty: *Lies down* Yeah it does. Raynell: Nicest beach I've ever seen! Erin: Eh. I guess I could a lay down and get a tan. *Lays down* Ah. Slimer: What's a tan bestie? Erin: Hm? Slimer: What's a tan? Erin: Oh, it's a human thing Slimer. Slimer: Really? Erin: Hmm mm. *Closes eyes and let out a relaxing sigh* (Slimer then looks at Erin's exposed stomach) Slimer: Hmmm..... Erin:..... (ERin then suddenly feels something cool and wet) Erin: *Opens eyes* What the??? (Erin looks over at Slimer) Erin:....What're you doing!? Slimer: Hm? Erin: W-Why are you touching my stomach?? Slimer: I'd thought I'd give you something to help protect your fair skin. You remember I can change my body into different kinds of stuff. Erin: You can?? Slimer: Oh wait. You weren't really awake enough to understand what happened. Erin: N-Not really. Raynell: Oooh explain that to me! Slimer: Well here. Check it out. (Slimer holds up her other arm and it becomes a rock) Raynell: WHOOOOA! Slimer: Impressive right? Raynell: Yeah! That's amazing! Slimer: Thanks! Erin: W-Well, what were you gonna to to my stomach? Slimer: I was just putting something to protect it from the sun. Erin: Y-You mean like sunscreen? Slimer: Eh, kinda. Erin: Kinda? Slimer: Yep! Erin: O-Okay. Slimer: *WhisperS* Plus I wanted to rub you belly. Erin: What? Slimer: Nothing. Erin: Okay then... (Slimer then leaves behind some slime on Erin's stomach) Slimer: There you go! Erin: Umm, it's just normal slime. Slimer: You suuuure? Erin: Ummm....Is it....sun tan lotion? Slimer: I...guess you could say that. Erin:....Okay! Fine by me! (Erin goes back to relaxing) Erin: *Relaxed sigh*... Slimer: *Smile* Raynell: Aww that was so nice of you Slimy! Slimer: Thanks Ray-Ray Raynell: Hey put some of that on my belly! Slimer: You sure? Raynell: Yeah! Slimer: Alright! Here it comes! (Slimer goes over and just starts to rub Raynell's belly) Raynell: *Giggles* It tickles! Slimer: Just a little bit more Ray-Ray! Batty: *Giggles* Oh Slimer. (Slimer eventually finishes sliming Raynell) Slimer: There! All slimed up! Raynell: T-Thanks. Slimer: *Smile* Raynell: *Lies back* Now I can really relax... Erin: You said it Raynell… Batty: Hey Slimer if you're slime up your besties, then come rub my belly! Slimer: You got it Batty! (Slimer goes over to Batty) Erin:... *Thinking* Why do I get the feeling she wasn't putting sun tan on me? Raynell: *Relaxed sigh*.... Erin:....*Thinking* Well, as long as it doesn't hurt me, it can't be so bad. Slimer: Feels good right Batty? Batty: Mmmm yeah. Thanks Slimy. Slimer: Anything for you! Erin: You are really close friends eh? Slimer: You bet! Ever since the day we were born, me and Batty just clicked! Batty: Man seeing you for the first time Slimer. You was just the prettiest thing ever! Slimer: Aww Batty you're making blush! Batty: *Sits up* Aww come here you! Slimer: Aww okay! (Batty and SLimer hug) Raynell: Aww that's so cute! Slimer: You know we were both born from creatures here on Sequin Land! Erin: Really? Batty: I was born from something called a "BatGal" Slimer: I was born from a "SLimeGal"! Batty: This world has so many interesting creatures. Erin: That it does. Slimer: And its why I love it so much! And I love you Batty! Batty: I love you to Slimer! Raynell: Awwww! Slimer: *Giggle* Erin: Well, it's a pleasure to have you on the team guys! Batty: Thanks Erin! That means a lot! Slimer: Yeah! Now who wants a kiss? Erin and Raynell: Huh?? Slimer: Come on who wants a kissy kissy? Erin: Um yeah no. Raynell: N-No thanks Slimy. Slimer: Aww don't be shy now! Raynell: I-I have a boyfriend you know. Slimer: You know you want to! Erin: Yeah I'm out. *Starts to leave* Raynell: W-Wait for me Erin. Slimer: Come on girls! *Chases after them* Erin: NO! STAY AWAY! *Runs off* Raynell: EEK!! *Runs off* (Slimer chases the two girls in an attempt to a get while Batty watches them run away) Batty: *Sigh* I love these girls. (Batty watches the three run around) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales